


Stones

by tohzuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohzuki/pseuds/tohzuki
Summary: Sometimes, Ignis just needs a little break.





	Stones

**Author's Note:**

> A little messy, but still good. Still good.

There was but one thing he asked of you when you had peeked into his study, batted your eyelashes him, and requested use of the kitchen.

“Please try your best not to burn the whole palace down.”

Not that Ignis didn’t trust your abilities in the kitchen – he had made *absolutely* sure to take you under his wing the moment he noticed the twinkle in your eyes that followed his hands as he prepared food. Honestly, he would deem it one of his crowning achievements for taking an amateur cook and transforming them into a chef that matched a caliber of his own. It reminded him of his own roots in the trade – when it grew from an obligation to feed the picky prince to a genuine hobby.

It was the noises from the hallway that sent a chill down his spine. Gladio’s chuckle, Noctis’ accomplished click of his tongue, and the shuffle of Prompto’s excited feet on the linoleum floors all but gave away who really was going to be in the kitchen. But dealing with the mischief of your motley crew was one of the things that he thoroughly enjoyed, despite his myriad protestations that you were just adding to his ever-growing list of obligations and responsibilities.

Not even an hour later and the smell of something – something *awful* – black, charred, crisp wafted to the man’s nose. He took a deep breath of that accursed smell, as much to ascertain the source of the atrocity as it was to quench his nerves.

It was almost comical the way Ignis entered the kitchen with furrowed brows and scrunched nose – a passerby would surely have accused him of finally looking like a child *for once*.

“I think I recall telling you… not to burn the kitchen…?”

He watched as your figure emerged from the plume of smoke, a smile gracing your face despite your flushed skin 

“When we were fighting Bombs the other night, a stone core dropped. And it was so pretty and its temperature stayed incredibly warm! I remembered this one recipe where they dropped hot stones into soups.” you paused, winded from your long explanation. “Lost… control…?” You finished, smiling and handing him a stone bowl. “It sort of burned through…” you tilted your head nervously towards a large pile of junk, blackened with soot and warped by extreme heat, “several prototypes?”

As if on cue, Gladio emerged from the smoke, hefting a heavy pot in his arms as Prompto continued to haphazardly toss spices into the mix. Noctis sat content on a counter as he sipped from a ladle.

“I approve.” Noctis jumped down and pressed the spoon to Ignis’ lips.

Bits of game, smoky and biting. Bright vegetables that were appealing to the eye and good for the body. Spices that added depth and flavor the more you drank. And the absolute fundamental - the rich base, supporting the rest of the flavors and yet still managing to stand out as spectacular on its own.

Despite the mess that he would have to clean up, there was nothing Ignis would trade for moments like these.


End file.
